howl_o_screamfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl-O-Scream 2009 (Williamsburg)
Haunted Houses * Bitten: 'Eastern Europe in the late 1800s was a time of suspicion, darkness and mind-numbing fear. This is where our story begins. The “Bitten” house has always been full of legends and lore about vampires and the undead who prey on the innocent. The manor sits by the road upon which all travelers must pass … and never return. * 'Catacombs: Through a ruined cemetery filled with statues lies a tunnel that leads to a city below the ground. Its history is more terrifying than that of France’s worst revolutions. Deep within these tunnels lie miles upon miles of bones - the final resting place for those who are buried here. But all is not as quiet as it appears. As you venture forth into the dank, dripping corridors of rat infested remains, the voices of the dead begin to speak, and some … have taken shape. * 'Cavern of Darkness: '''At the dawn of time, it is said that magical beings held dominion over the earth. That is, until the advent of man and their “great cities”, as they called them. Forced to abandon their earthen homes and flee below the surface, these magical beings have lived in exile on the Underside, waiting for the day when they could return to their beloved Above. Now man has invaded their home, once again opening a doorway into their “Cavern of Darkness” with the explorations of the earth’s crust. And the creatures of the Underside will lie still no more. Having already lost what is above, they will not lose what is below. They didn’t choose to live in the Underside, but it is their home – and those that venture below, will never again see the light of day. * 'Cursed: 'Between the borders of legend and reality lie the cursed, and those whose fate is determined by the witches of the woods will forever be changed. Into a depthless abyss, through a cracked cave wall where the veil of consciousness is at its thinnest lies the world of the witch. On All Hallows Eve, their blazing beacon beckons and you are unable to resist. * 'The Hunted: 'In 17th-century Germany lies a hunter’s cabin in the darkest part of the forested valley. Home to a family of werewolf hunters, this cabin has long been hidden to the world. Now it lies in shambles and only the bloody clues will tell the truth of what has happened. * 'Revenge of Pompeii: 'The ruins of Pompeii – an old expedition camp lies abandoned. All those working have gone missing. It is said that a storm of ash descended upon the camp, like that of the eruption. But it was not your everyday ash storm, it was something more sinister. The beings of those frozen in time are walking – their ashy corpses reanimating and wreaking havoc. And as the new team arrives to continue the exploration, the beings that still haunt Pompeii will have their revenge. Scare Zones * 'Harvest Hollow: 'A journey through the “Harvest Hallow “ is a journey into your wildest nightmare. Creatures who haunt the Harvest are looking for victims to replenish the crops. It’s planting season and they need the seed of blood for a bountiful harvest. From the oppressive Fields, where the Scarecrow walks, to the woods, where nightmares of everything that goes bump in the night have come to rest. The Axmen need a sacrifice – are you in line to be chopped? Harvest Hallow is a journey through all the terrifying tales of dangers that lurk in our nightmares. * 'Mischief and Mayhem: 'The little creatures of Ireland are wreaking havoc. Jumping from tree to tree to hide is something they do very well. And now, they are intent on having a little mischief with you. As you walk out of the Irish village into the reserves of the wild, be prepared to face a little Irish magic as trolls and goblins use the darkness to play with your mind – and frighten you beyond your wildest dreams. * 'The Moors: 'The highlanders of Scotland have long been known for their fighting prowess and strength. Now, the ghosts of those souls have risen to haunt their battleground. To protect their homeland, they view anyone as a threat to bonnie Scotland – and will torment any who tries to step on her soil. * 'Spellbound: 'The air is eerie and gloomy near the bridge to Festa Italia. Blue lights shine on an abandoned wagon and decrepit fencing lies ahead. You see shadowy figures moving through the darkness. Beware, because these witches are looking to put you under their spell. * 'Strangers Beware: 'The townsfolk who live here are tired of being afraid, tired of living in fear of Strangers. The rabble mob has no choice – to survive, they must band together and defend their land from anything foreign to it, be it monster, mad scientist, or legendary creature. If you are not with them, you are against them. They watch. They follow. They act. If you are labeled a stranger to them, it is your life that will perish. They do not trust. If they do not know you, you will be dealt with. “Strangers Beware” – you will be punished. * 'The Watchers: 'The vengeful spirits of New France are determined to make your visit memorable. Ghosts lurk amidst the rooftops of the village. Flying out of the trees, they will come inches from your face, luring you into this terrifying nightmare. In contrast to the spectral figures you see that hang throughout the village, these “Watchers” will leave you screaming in the street. * 'Werewolves: '''The quaint village of Rhinefeld nestled in the Germany countryside has undergone a transformation. Entering the village, boarded windows greet you. “Stay out”, “Silver bullets needed”, and “Do not enter” written on them. The people of this town have clearly barricaded themselves within the safety of their homes. But you are not safe. You are in the village. The moonlight breaks through the clouds during your journey, illuminating the only way out of the village. Eyes peer at you from the bushes, but you do not see. As you venture forth, your fate awaits. Shows * '''Frankenrock: '''Frankenrock is performing live in Das Festhaus. Frankenstein and his band mates have created the ultimate super group of monsters – and they intend to rock. Join them as they serve up some of your Halloween favorites like Thriller, Monster Mash, and Time Warp wrapped up in familiar tunes from the ‘90s. * '''Halloween Musical Performance at Prince Elmo's Castle: '''Stroll over to the Sesame Street Forest of Fun for a great family-friendly experience at Prince Elmo’s Castle. This 10-minute show stars Count Von Count and his Sesame Street pals in a Halloween spectacular featuring dancing, singing and music. Everyone’s favorite Sesame Street characters will perform in their very own Halloween costumes. Following the show, Count Von Count and the rest of the gang will be in the Sesame Street Forest of Fun for special photo opportunities and hugs for the young and the young at heart. * '''Jack is Back: '''In ancient Celtic Ireland, Jack-O-Lanterns were used to ward off evil spirits. As nighttime descends, this tale comes to life at Busch Gardens in Williamsburg. A party procession of carved creatures invades the village to pay homage to Jack-of-the-Lantern. Pumpkins, scarecrows and Jack himself entertain park guests during this dancing party. * '''Monster Stomp: '''Join us for a revamping of a classic – vampires have come to the monster stomp party, and they are dying to have a good time. Witches, Mummies, Skeletons, Beasts, and Vampires rock out in this high powered musical “rockstravaganza.” Parental supervision advised. Other Haunted Attractions '''Movies of the Macabre: '''View some classic black-and-white movies on a big screen in the Italy pavilion. Served up in a film-festival motif with a hanging screen, guests will enjoy these classic horror movies while dining. It’s a fun experience for the whole family that evokes a mood of frightening fun. '''Photo Opportunities: '''This year’s Howl-O-Scream offers six new photo opportunities in addition to nearly 20 haunted attractions. Guests can have their picture taken with a variety of their favorite Howl-O-Scream characters. Track down Jack in Ireland, the witches of Italy, the Phantom in France, the villagers of Germany and the Werewolves or Frankenstein in Oktoberfest.